


Tidal Wave

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, And Minsung Share One (1) Singular Braincell, Changlix Are Oblivious Idiots, Felix Is Learning How To Cope With Anxiety, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "We're totally gonna get them together, right? Felix and Changbin, I mean.""Oh, hell yeah. We have to. It'd be good for Bin to be with a nice guy like Felix. He always gets caught up in shit he shouldn't be, so Felix would be a nice change of pace.""And it'd be good for Felix to be with someone as outgoing as Changbin. I know he has a hard time putting himself out there when it comes to doing things, and Changbin could help with that.""Glad we're on the same page. Mission 'get those two idiots together so we can finally go on a goddamn double date' is a go."
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**changbin:** i dropped an entire tray of cake slices at work today because a cute boy broke my gaydar

 **jisung:** did he run into you or something wtf

 **changbin:** no  
**changbin:** it was worse

 **jisung:** ???

 **changbin:** he smiled at me

 **jisung:** i

 **changbin:** i saw him out of the corner of my eye as i was refilling the display and i just  
**changbin:** dnjansjk  
**changbin:** changbin.exe has stopped working

 **jisung:** wait  
**jisung:** what happened to woojin

 **changbin:** ...i don't wanna talk about it

 **jisung:** he left you for chan didn't he

 **changbin:** yep

 **jisung:** i told you he just wanted to fuck

 **changbin:** i texted you to talk about a cute boy  
**changbin:** not to judge my past life decisions

 **jisung:** 'past life decisions'  
**jisung:** you say that like it wasn't four days ago

 **changbin:** ok you know what

 **jisung:** i'm kidding don't shoot  
**jisung:** i really am sorry cause i know how much you liked him

 **changbin:** it's fine  
**changbin:** it's actually not but

 **jisung:** did you at least get his name  
**jisung:** the cute guy

 **changbin:** yes! his name is felix  
**changbin:** i didn't help him but i heard when seungmin called his name out

 **jisung:** oh  
**jisung:** oh no

 **changbin:** why are you oh noing  
**changbin:** what  
**changbin:** is he a serial killer or something

 **jisung:** no nothing like that  
**jisung:** it's just  
**jisung:** how well do you know chan?

 **changbin:** not very  
**changbin:** he stole my not boyfriend

 **jisung:** or your not boyfriend just left you

 **changbin:** jisung

 **jisung:** ok ok sorry  
**jisung:** but in all seriousness  
**jisung:** if we're both talking about the same guy  
**jisung:** the person that broke your gaydar is chan's younger brother

 **changbin:** ...kinda wish you woulda said yes to the serial killer thing

 **jisung:** i mean it's fine right?  
**jisung:** not like you were involved with chan in any way at all

 **changbin:** what  
**changbin:** no  
**changbin:** that is the furthest thing from fine  
**changbin:** how does that make me look wtf  
**changbin:** 'oh chan stole my boyfriend so now i'm gonna date his younger brother hehe'

 **jisung:** he wasn't your boyfriend tho

 **changbin:** fjsakxhf you know what i mean  
**changbin:** guess i can kiss that opportunity goodbye

 **jisung:** was it really even an opportunity  
**jisung:** you said he just smiled at you  
**jisung:** you're the one that freaked out

 **changbin:** i guess you're right  
**changbin:** i'm just blowing smoke at this point idk

 **jisung:** i'll let it slide because you had your heart broken

 **changbin:** my heart isn't broken but thanks

 **jisung:** there there  
**jisung:** there will always be other boys  
**jisung:** ones that won't leave you for a hot foreign guy and who are also not related to said hot foreign guy

 **changbin:** i'm gonna go kill myself

 **jisung:** just make sure you're home before dark

 **changbin:** yes mom

Jisung laughs as he sets his phone down onto the table, the kind of laugh that's not so much a laugh as it is just exhaling really hard through your nose. Changbin always had the worst luck with men, and it's only gotten worse since they started college. College guys are a whole different breed when it comes to...well, everything, and talking to Changbin always made him feel lucky that his boyfriend was at least _somewhat_ decent of a guy. Sure, he forgot their anniversary for two years in a row (and counting, because Jisung wouldn't put it past him to do it a third time), and sure, he may or may not have spent six hundred dollars on a roomba _just_ to see if the cats would ride on top of it (they don't, they're terrified of the thing), but at least Minho would never cheat on him.

"What's up?" Minho looks over his shoulder from his spot on the couch, Soonie and Dori in his lap and Doongie resting on the back of the couch with her head on his shoulder. "Why do you sound like that?"

"It's just Changbin being Changbin." Jisung shuts his laptop and cracks his back as he stands up, and walks over to Minho before grabbing Doongie and settling in next to him. "Woojin just thought he was a good fuck, apparently, and finally left him for Chan now that he's broken up with his girlfriend."

"Could have seen that coming from a mile away. Chan's been dying to break up with her."

"We _did_ see it coming from a mile away. We all knew it would happen. Bin texted me because he did something dumb today in front of a cute boy, who just so happened to be Chan's younger brother. Talk about bad luck."

"Felix? That _is_ bad luck." Minho hums as Jisung struggles to keep Doongie in his arms before eventually letting her run off. "You'd think she'd like you more after living together for almost a year."

"I'm just happy that we were able to find a place off campus so we could have 'em all here. I don't know how much longer I could have put up with hearing you bitch about how much you miss your cats."

"I don't know how much longer I could have put up with hearing my mom bitch about having my cats. I would have--" Minho stops mid-sentence and struggles to find his phone after it goes off with a loud _ding!_ "Shit, that might be her, actually. She was asking about where to buy a printer because my dad accidentally--oh, fuck. Speak of the devil." He holds his phone up with the screen facing Jisung, his face twisting into a look of surprise when he realizes it's not his mom.

"Felix? You've got to be kidding me. What does he want?"

"Be pretty funny if he wanted to talk about Changbin."

"Yeah, to make fun of him. Bin said he dropped an entire tray of cake slices all because Felix smiled at him or some shit."

Minho rolls his eyes. "What a fucking nerd."

**felix:** you go to that cafe on campus all the time right

"Oh my fucking _god_."

"Shut up, we don't know why he's asking yet."

**minho:** of course i do  
**minho:** sung and i don't have a coffee pot and it's cheaper to go there than to starbucks

"We really should get a coffee pot, or a kuerig, at least."

"We don't have money for a kuerig."

"We didn't have money for a roomba, and yet."

"Shh."

**felix:** good because i need help  
**felix:** who is that cute barista with the black hair

 **minho:** a lot of the baristas have black hair wtf

 **felix:** okay well the short one then  
**felix:** i was trying to be nice but

 **minho:** you mean changbin???

 **felix:** i guess? idk that's why i'm asking you

 **minho:** why are you asking in the first place

 **felix:** because i think i might have fallen in love with him today

 **minho:** WHAT  
**minho:** dude that guy is your brother's current boyfriend's ex  
**minho:** well kinda  
**minho:** they never formally dated but it's like the same shit

 **felix:** what  
**felix:** are you being serious right now

 **minho:** dead

 **felix:** well fuck  
**felix:** it's not like i even talked to him or anything but that kinda makes me feel a little sad  
**felix:** he's really cute and he seemed so flustered today  
**felix:** he dropped a cake tray and freaked out and it was adorable

 **minho:** if he really tickles your fancy that much  
**minho:** i don't see why you shouldn't get to know him

 **felix:** because that'd be weird  
**felix:** i really like woojin  
**felix:** kinda miffed that he was apparently sleeping with someone and i didn't know tho  
**felix:** i thought he was all hung up on chan even before he broke up with his girlfriend

 **minho:** yeah well  
**minho:** that's what we thought too  
**minho:** you should still talk to him tho

 **felix:** woojin???

 **minho:** no you doofus  
**minho:** changbin

 **felix:** yeah i guess  
**felix:** we could probably be friends or whatever

 **minho:** or more than friends  
**minho:** don't let woojin stop you

 **felix:** yeah but  
**felix:** you know  
**felix:** bro code

 **minho:** i mean  
**minho:** jisung and i started dating not that long after hyunjin and i broke up

 **felix:** which tore hyunjin to pieces might i remind you

 **minho:** trust me when i say this is the last thing woojin would ever bother to be sad about

 **felix:** i know but it'd weigh too heavily on my conscience  
**felix:** thanks anyway tho  
**felix:** at least i know what his name is now

 **minho:** you're such a goody goody

 **felix:** at least i'm not an asshole

 **minho:** it's been five years  
**minho:** i think hyunjin is more than ok now

 **felix:** you're missing the point here

 **minho:** so are you  
**minho:** but it's your decision so

"I was joking when we said it'd be funny if he wanted to talk about Changbin." Jisung adjusts his position on the couch so that he's sitting cross legged beside Minho now, and sighs when Soonie and Dori run away as he reaches toward them. "Why do our children hate me so much?"

"They just don't like sharing." Minho gets onto his knees and clambers into Jisung's lap, wrapping his legs around his waist while his arms make their way over to his shoulders. "I think they're mad that you get so much of my attention."

Jisung leans forward and kisses Minho on the nose and lips before wrapping his own arms around Minho's lower back. "We're totally gonna get them together, right? Felix and Changbin, I mean."

"Oh, hell yeah. We have to. It'd be good for Bin to be with a nice guy like Felix. He always gets caught up in shit he shouldn't be, so Felix would be a nice change of pace."

"And it'd be good for Felix to be with someone as outgoing as Changbin. I know he has a hard time putting himself out there when it comes to doing things, and Changbin could help with that."

"Glad we're on the same page. Mission 'get those two idiots together so we can finally go on a goddamn double date' is a go."


	2. Chapter 2

"Get your phone before I throw it off the balcony."

"That's _your_ phone. You get it before I yeet it into space."

Minho groans after realizing that Jisung is right. It is his phone, and whoever is blowing it up is going to get beat up if they don't stop. "Who the fuck is texting me at...seven fifty four in the morning?! If someone isn't dying or dead, I swear to god."

"Probably Mrs. Ahn or something. Were you scheduled to work this morning?"

Minho shakes his head as he pulls Jisung closer to him and sleepily unlocks his phone. "I close tonight, but that could change if I end up going to jail beforehand. Why the hell is Felix blowing up my phone this early in the morning?"

"Does Changbin work the opening shift on Wednesdays?"

"I think so."

"Well, there you go."

**felix:** minho  
**felix:** minho  
**felix:** hyung pls  
**felix:** i'm desperate  
**felix:** MINHO DHSKLXKH  
**felix:** HYUNG I'M SERIOUS

**minho:** are you on fire

**felix:** no wtf

**minho:** did you get kidnapped

**felix:** no

**minho:** have you fallen and can you not get up

**felix:** no what

**minho:** THEN WHY ARE YOU TEXTING ME AT THE ASS CRACK OF DAWN

**felix:** i went to get coffee with chan just right now and as we were about to go inside woojin showed up and i ended up having to make some excuse as to why i had to go because i didn't wanna be with woojin when i ran into changbin and now i'm all akdjsfj because i still want coffee but now i'm all worked up and i was wondering if you and jisung would meet me here so i can get coffee without having a meltdown

"They haven't even spoken a word to each other and he's already this much of a nervous wreck?" Jisung sighs into Minho's shoulder, thinking back to when he and Minho had first met. "We were never like that, were we?"

"No, but we don't have anxiety. Now that he's got all of this Changbin stuff in his head, he's probably overthinking it all and it's just freaking him out now."

**minho:** can't you just go to starbucks or the alley or something

**felix:** no  
**felix:** i want a sea salt coffee and i can't get that at starbucks or the alley  
**felix:** pretty please hyung

Minho and Jisung always tried their best to be helpful when it came to Felix's anxiety because they knew it wasn't his fault, but when the two of them were in bed and it came to something as menial as getting a coffee...

"You're gonna make me get up, aren't you?"

"I mean, I could go for an americano."

"Come on, Minho," Jisung whines. "It's our first day in over a week where neither of us have to go to class or work until later on. Don't you wanna fuck me and make pancakes? _And fuck_?"

Minho cringes internally at the way his body reacts to Jisung's words. Morning sex had always been a favorite of theirs, but with their work and school schedules always colliding with one another, mornings together were almost a rarity now. "Don't be like that, babe. You know I want that just as much as you do, but Felix needs our help. Plus, didn't we agree that we wanted to get them together?"

"Yeah, but..." Jisung snuggles in closer to Minho with a pouty lip, and inhales sharply when he leans in and bites him. "I know most people think lip biting is hot, but I hate it when you do that. Can I at least get a rain check?"

"For the pancakes or the sex?"

"Both. I'll make pancakes for dinner before you go to work tonight."

"Chocolate chip?"

"Depends on how good you fuck me."

**minho:** can you wait twenty minutes so we can get up and change

**felix:** oh my god you guys are lifesavers  
**felix:** i'm in the courtyard over by the cafe  
**felix:** under the big tree with the anime flowers

**minho:** those are cherry blossoms felix

**felix:** ok well before i came to korea they were anime flowers

**minho:** you're ridiculous  
**minho:** we'll be there asap so don't go anywhere

Getting ready proved to be more of a challenge than Minho thought, what with Jisung practically trying to strip his clothes off every time he would attempt to get dressed. It was closer to the half hour mark by the time they made it onto campus and found Felix, but he didn't mind. He was just happy that they actually agreed to come.

"Sorry we're late," Minho says in a rush. "Doongie...ah...got sick on the carpet before we left, so we had to take care of that to avoid a stain."

"No worries! Sorry for waking you up this morning." Felix scratches at the back of his head and pointedly avoids eye contact with both Jisung and Minho. "They gave me meds when I went to see my psychiatrist last week, but I guess they aren't doing much. I texted you because I thought I was gonna spiral."

"They aren’t doing much _yet_ ," Jisung replies. It broke his heart to know that Felix's family had never taken his mental health seriously, and he and Minho urged him to see a psychiatrist upon learning that he'd suffered from anxiety attacks since early childhood. It helped, for the most part, but all three of them were hoping that these new meds would be just what he needed to round his moods out. "It's fine, okay? We're here now so you can finally get your coffee."

"Thank _god_. Jeongin was up doing homework for more than half the night and I couldn't sleep with the light on."

"I keep telling you to get one of those blindfold thingys."

"They're called sleep masks, Sung. Saying blindfold sounds...kinky."

"Not that you two are any stranger to that." Felix rolls his eyes as he recalls the time he stayed the night at their flat and found ball gags and a chastity belt while looking for a pair of socks. "I could have gone my whole life without knowing how freaky you guys are and you had to fuck it up by sending me to look for socks."

"We have worse things," Minho shrugs. "You could have found--"

Felix covers his ears with his hands and squeezes his eyes shut before Minho could continue. "I _don't_ wanna know, hyung."

Jisung purses his lips as he holds the cafe door open for Minho and Felix, and punches Minho in the arm when he walks by. "You really need to stop putting our sex life on blast like that. People are gonna start to think we're weird."

"People already think you're weird." All three of them look toward the counter and Felix feels the panic begin to rise again when Changbin makes eye contact with him. "What're you doing here? Kinda early for you guys, isn't it?"

"Under normal circumstances, yeah, maybe." Minho slings an arm around Felix's shoulder as a means to calm him down and flashes a smile at Changbin as they approach the counter. "But we wanted to treat Felix to a coffee today. His roommate is nocturnal and we don't want him passing out on his way to class later."

"No take backs," Felix pipes in with a whisper. "You're paying for my coffee now and that's that."

Changbin shifts his attention to Felix now, deliberately ignoring the kissy faces Seungmin is making from over by the espresso machine. "Oh yeah? What'll it be?"

"Uh...a..." It takes Felix a moment to find his voice, and a kick to the ankle from Jisung is what finally gets him going. "A sea salt coffee. Please."

"Hot or iced?"

"Iced."

"Medium or large?"

"Medium."

"Caramel?"

"No, thank you."

"It's on the house," Seungmin says as he shovels ice into a cup. "Changbin'll put it on his tab."

"I will?"

"You will," Minho agrees.

"You don't even work here!"

"No, but Seungmin does and he said to put it on your tab."

"I can pay for it," Felix says meeky, not liking all of the sudden attention. "Not like I don't have my wallet."

"No!" Changbin practically shouts. He clears his throat and smooths out his apron before turning his attention back to Felix with red tinged cheeks. "Seungmin is right. It's on the house."

"Does that mean we--"

"No." Changbin shoots a glare over in Jisung's direction, his face dead serious now. "No cash, no drink."

"But that's not--"

"We're just gonna. Go stand. You know, over there." Minho grabs Jisung by the arm and drags him away from Felix, mouthing a 'you can do it!' when he stares at him in horror. "Come on, Jisung. Let's go count the ceiling tiles."

Felix and Changbin stand in silence as they watch Minho struggle to keep his hold on Jisung, and Felix lets out a groan when he realizes how awkward this must be for Changbin. "I had nothing to do with that. I really did just want a coffee because my roommate really did keep me up all night."

"Don't worry about it. If there's anything I've learned since meeting those two, it's to not ask questions." Seungmin slides Felix's coffee across the counter and Changbin grabs a straw before handing both to Felix. "I don't think I ever got your name. I'm Changbin, and that guy over there-" He points to Seungmin, who waves back innocently. "-is Seungmin."

"Felix, and yeah, Seungmin and I take math together."

"Which, by the way," Seungmin says from behind Changbin. "We really should be getting to. I gotta go, Bin."

"Yeah, yeah, abandon me like you always do." Changbin elbows Seungmin in the ribs and turns his attention to Felix once more, his smile much softer than the annoyed one he'd just given Seungmin. "Will I see you around?"

"More or less," Felix replies, returning Changbin's smile as he sips his coffee. "Do you always work mornings?"

"More or less. All of my classes are in the afternoon, so."

Felix nods, not really knowing what to do or say now. "I'll see you around then."

"Absolutely."


	3. Chapter 3

**minho:** felix jonathan lee

 **felix:** ????  
**felix:** who the hell is jonathan

 **minho:** i don't know your middle name so i made one up

 **felix:** i don't have one

 **minho:** oh  
**minho:** i thought you would because you're from australia

 **felix:** my parents are literally korean

 **minho:** point taken  
**minho:** ANYWAY  
**minho:** why haven't you gone back to the cafe  
**minho:** we got changbin to buy you a coffee and you've been avoiding it like the plague ever since

 **felix:** he bought it for me because you guys made him feel like he had to  
**felix:** and i've been avoiding it because it was awkward and i don't know what i'd do if it were to get worse

 **minho:** but you like him

 **felix:** i don't even know him

 **minho:** but you like him

 **felix:** i do

 **minho:** then go back and talk to him

 **felix:** i can't

 **minho:** of course you can wtf  
**minho:** you just walk in there and say what's up

 **felix:** no hyung  
**felix:** i can't because of woojin

 **minho:** not this bullshit again

 **felix:** it's not bullshit  
**felix:** it'd just be weird to take a romantic interest in my brother's boyfriend's ex

 **minho:** they weren't even dating

 **felix:** okay well my brother's boyfriend's ex fuck buddy  
**felix:** i can't sleep with somebody that's been in bed with my brother's boyfriend

 **minho:** there's no changing your mind is there

 **felix:** no  
**felix:** as much as i would love to get to know changbin  
**felix:** i'm pretty sure it would make things weird in some semblance and i don't want that

 **minho:** ugh fine  
**minho:** but don't think we're done here

 **felix:** kfdsjsfhg go away

"Why does he only address you with honorifics? I’m older than him, too."

"Yeah, by a _day_. I’m older than you but you don’t use honorifics with me, either."

"I do when it's important," Jisung winks. " _Sir_."

"Stop, we're in public." Minho pushes Jisung away with a laugh, keeping his grip on the grocery cart as he slides his phone into his back pocket with his free hand. "Are we going to hell for meddling in people's lives like this?"

"We're going to hell alright, but not for this. On a scale of one to giving me a hand job in the bathroom at your sister's church, this is like a negative three."

"What did I say, you ass? _We're in public_." Minho and Jisung had done some pretty risky (and just flat out stupid) things in high school, and _that_ was something that had left them feeling both hot and full of regret. "But yeah, I guess you're right. And it's not like we're _forcing_ them together or anything. We're just...making friendly suggestions."

"Yeah, it's not like we're grabbing them by the ba--"

"Hey!"

Jisung stops walking and grabs onto the cart until it comes to a stop, eyes wide as he and Minho come face to face with none other than Changbin. "Hey, uh, Changbin. What're you, um, doing here?"

"Uh...same as you two?" Changbin holds his half full grocery basket up in the air with a raised eyebrow. "I'm grocery shopping. Why are you being weird?"

"That's just how he is," Minho replies in a rush. "You should know that by now. No work today?"

Changbin shakes his head. "Day off. Been kind of hoping I'd run into Felix again, but he hasn't come by since the day I saw him with you guys."

"Yeah...he's got really bad anxiety. Being social is something he struggles with."

"Oh. That...would explain a lot, actually."

"Just speaking of Felix, you know, since we just so happen to already on the subject, we're actually getting together with him tonight! To, uh, study. Yeah. In the library."

"We are?"

"Yes," Minho hisses, elbowing Jisung in the chest. "We are. You're more than welcome to come if you want."

"Not if I shoot you first." Jisung shoots Minho a death glare as he rubs his chest, which his boyfriend pointedly ignores. "But yeah, come hang out with us if you're not busy. It's been a while since we've done anything, even if it is just doing homework."

Changbin rubs his neck and tries not to react at the mention of potentially hanging out with Felix. "Wouldn't that be a bit...?"

"Of course not. It's not like you guys aren't allowed to hang out or anything. Just cause you used to fuck someone he's friends with, that doesn't mean you can't be friends yourselves."

"Yeah, but he hangs out with Woojin on the daily and that'd be--"

"Just come, okay? We'll be there by six."

Minho gives Changbin a hasty wave goodbye while Jisung takes the cart and bolts down the nearest aisle with Minho in tow behind him, and Changbin just stands in silence before shaking his head and walking the other way.

"I really need to stop being friends with them," he mutters to himself. "Or buy them another brain cell for Christmas."

**jisung:** what are you doing tonight

 **felix:** all three seasons of hannibal are on netflix

 **jisung:** perfect  
**jisung:** you can watch them tomorrow because you're coming to the library with us tonight

 **felix:** wtf  
**felix:** why would i want to go to the library when i have three seasons of my husband to look forward to

 **jisung:** are you talking about hugh dancy or mads mikkelsen

 **felix:** mads mikkelsen is old enough to be my dad

 **jisung:** ???  
**jisung:** so is hugh dancy tf

 **felix:** i'm not going

 **jisung:** yes you are  
**jisung:** we already told changbin you'd be there

 **felix:** wait just a goddamn minute  
**felix:** since when did changbin get brought into this

 **jisung:** since we ran into him at the store a half hour ago  
**jisung:** he wondered why you haven't dropped by to get coffee and so we kind of maybe sort of lied and said that we have a study date tonight and may or may not have invited him

 **felix:** well now i'm definitely not going

 **jisung:** you have to  
**jisung:** we told bin you'd be there

 **felix:** well that's your problem

 **jisung:** but he really wants to be friends with you

 **felix:** ...he does?

 **jisung:** ofc he does  
**jisung:** he sounded sad when he mentioned that he hadn't seen you

 **felix:** that'd be weird tho

 **jisung:** enough with the woojin bullshit  
**jisung:** if me and minho ever broke up would you stop being friends with us because it'd be weird?

 **felix:** that's different

 **jisung:** no it's not  
**jisung:** it's the same principle

 **felix:** okay fine  
**felix:** but only because we're in the same history class and i need help with that dumb paper

 **jisung:** YES  
**jisung:** THANK YOU  
**jisung:** and yeah i got you regarding the paper so dw  
**jisung:** we're meeting up at 6

 **felix:** i'll get there when i get there

 **jisung:** so 6 then

 **felix:** ...before 6 because my anxiety says i have to be early to being early

 **jisung:** GREAT  
**jisung:** see you then


End file.
